


Sing Me to Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 420, Acid, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Cool English Teachers, Drug Use, Edd Coco and Eduardo are hispanic, Hallucinations, Heavily inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower!!, High School, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, LSD, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Set in Eastern Pennsyvania USA, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, help these kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a 14 year old Edd Eddison faces the difficulties of his first year of high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks ass lmao
> 
> big thanks to The_Resurrection_3D for beta-ing the first draft. Go check out their shit, pls and skanks

High school was weird. Granted, every new experience was weird for people. Edd never understood why people willingly did something new, because it was just fucking horrifying.  
Edd never liked doing anything new, because he didn't like things that he didn't understand. He stayed in his comfort zone for the most part. Everyone thought he was weird when he had a full blown breakdown when the science teacher brought his snake in to show the class. He ended up scaring the snake when he got to hold it, and was promptly sent to a counselor to calm his ass down.

School was weird. First of all, the cafeteria was called “The Nutrition Center”, because it had “healthy” food or whatever. Everybody seemed to know that the food wasn't really healthy, but nobody seemed to say anything about it. Edd had asked if the food was actually healthy to the lunch lady, who gave him an odd look before taking his lunch money. High school lunch is also divided into sections, not grade. Edd was in section B, and he was in lunch A with a bunch of people he didn’t know. At the table next to the one Edd was a large group of loud seniors. Edd recognized one of the seniors, he was on the same football team as his brother, Eduardo, was on before he had graduated.  
At first, he was going to say something to him, but changed his mind quickly because he was awkward when talking to people. Edd figured that he wouldn’t want to talk to him anyway, because the last time they talked to each other he told Paul that he should probably get a haircut. Paul looked confused before he just walked away to talk to someone else. That was a year or two ago, but it was still one of Edd’s most embarrassing moments.

Another reason why high school was incredibly strange, was that his old friends didn’t talk to him anymore. Like his friend Diwi Fronda, who used to have braces and was genuinely fun to hang around, didn’t talk to him anymore. Over the summer Diwi got his braces off, and grew an inch taller (Edd was still taller than him though.) When Edd had waved at him in the hallway, and tried to have a conversation with him during Honors English, he got an odd look before he was ignored. A twinge of sadness twisted in his gut, but he didn't have time to really think about it because the teacher told him to turn around.  
Edd thought that Diwi was embarrassed to say that he took Honors English, because in the hallway he acted dumber than he really was. (Edd knew that Diwi was smart, he had A’s and B’s all throughout middle school. More than Edd could say about himself, who’s highest grade was a C in 8th grade. It wasn’t even in art, either, it was a C-. Everybody was surprised because everybody knew that Edd liked to draw, so they asked him why; “I don’t like the things we do in art class.” was his near immediate response.)

But really, the worst part about high school (even on the first day) is the fact that Edd didn’t have his best friend, Laurel Lawrence, there to go through the motions with him. Laurel didn’t move to another school, or go into homeschooling. Her parents didn’t get a divorce, and she moved to go live with one of them somewhere else while the other one stayed in Pittsburgh. No, something like that Edd would be able to handle, because they could still be able to see each other, or write each other letters. Something that simple wouldn’t be as big as a deal as this.  
Months before high school started, Laurel Lawrence at 14 shot herself.

The school hadn’t made an announcement for the death of Laurel, like they had for Yuu Xiang (nobody was sure how he died, and nobody really cared anyway, because nobody really liked him.) Instead, Jon Johnson with the awkward glasses told everybody that wanted to know why she hadn’t been to school in three days. Edd’s world stopped then and there upon hearing what had happened to his best friend. The teen could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, and hear how loud it really was despite how loud the cafeteria really was. Edd was brought back to the real world by Diwi Fronda waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times, unable to hear his own heartbeat anymore, but he could still feel it pounding against his rib cage violently. Irrationally, Edd feared that if it beat any faster that it would go right through his chest.

The boy hunched over slightly, staring down at the tray of food he suddenly didn’t want. This was..news alright. His stomach twisted in a knot and his pulled his lip between his teeth, biting down so hard that he could probably bite through it if he wanted to. Think think think- he found that he couldn’t actually think at all, about anything other than..this. But he didn’t want to think about it, he just wanted to go on with his day like any other normal day, like Laurel wasn’t dead, like his best friend was just sick and was going to be back at school within a week. In front of him Jon and Diwi continued having their conversation, and Edd vaguely heard the date of the funeral. Originally, he planned to go. Get her parents something nice..cry a bit..

Edd didn’t go to the funeral.

Instead, he stayed at home and listened to a mixtape that his sister gave to him for his last birthday. Him and Laurel used to listen to it all the time, and just talked with the songs playing in the background - whenever the mixtape had stopped Edd would get up and play it again. Again and again and again. Until it was time for Laurel to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It had been an average day since the discovering of Laurel’s death, Edd was hanging out with Diwi and Jon when all three of them were pulled out of the classroom to talk to some man. The man was short and stocky, with big glasses and weird squinty eyes. He took them all to the front office, then to a conference room that nobody ever seemed to use anymore - at least not during school hours anyway. Edd, Jon, and Diwi all took a seat away from the strange man while he got everything situated at the head of the table. Instead of something bad, he introduced himself to the group somewhat nervously - seemed like he didn’t want to be there to talk to them, as much as they didn’t want him to be there to talk to them. If he was being honest, Edd didn’t remember the man’s name anymore and probably didn’t even listen then either._

_After everybody introduced themselves, to the man since they all knew each other anyway, the man started talking about something that Edd frankly wasn’t listening to - more focused on thinking about something more comforting rather than suicide and the death of his friend. He didn’t start paying attention until they were all supposed to be talking, and later he learned that he hadn’t missed anything really important. The man asked if any of them had thought about suicide before, then they all took turns saying whether they have or hadn’t._

_Diwi was the first to answer from the left side of the table, because he seemed to be brave enough to. “Sometimes I think about suicide when the commercials come on the TV.” The man chuckled a bit, only to earn a glare from Diwi. The man then seemed confused, because Diwi seemed to be acted sincere. With a stammer, he moved on to Jon who didn’t seem that ready to respond but decided to anyway._

_“I’ve thought about suicide before, but I never will because Mom says that it’s a sin.” Everybody seemed a little confused by that one, and later Edd would learn that Jon was talked to by the counselor in private. Jon also would be gone for two weeks, not telling anybody where he was but the teachers seemed to know. He wore less sweaters after that._

_Finally, it was Edd’s turn and he didn’t really want to say anything, especially in front of everybody, but did nonetheless. With a deep breath, he wiped his watering eyes and began speaking. Rather than answering the question, he simply explained that he thought that Laurel was a good person, and he didn’t know why she would something like that. The man, again, looked confused. He seemed to be confused a lot._  
_“Well Laurel probably had problems at home, and needed someone to talk t- she could’ve talked to me!” The dam finally broke, and he put his head down on the desk as his shoulders shook with every breath he took. Diwi and Jon looked at each other before rushing over to somewhat consol Edd, looking at the man, hoping he’d get the message to go get help. After a few moments of processing what was happening the man scurried out if the conference room to go get a counselor or somebody._

_Five minutes later, the man came back into the room with two other people (the counselor and the vice principal), who took Edd out of the room and to the office. Edd really didn’t want to leave, because if he left then that’s just one more thing to explain to his parents, but he left the room with the three people reluctantly with his eyes following everybody’s footsteps. The teen was sat down in the counselor’s office and given a stress ball to help calm him down until his brother came to pick him up._

\------------------------------------------

_Eduardo was in the middle of his senior math class when he was called to the front office from the intercom. The room was filled with the normal “ooohs” and “what’d you do this time?s” He shoved all his stuff into the backpack that was hanging of the back of his desk, then left the room before the teacher could tell him to get the homework done. Sure, Eduardo cared about his grades - just not enough to listen to the teacher. His grades were a B average, and he was pretty happy with that, anyway._

_While he made his way to the front office, he vaguely wondered if anything was wrong - he was never signed out of school unless he was sick or someone died, like when Aunt Helen had died. He didn’t really remember what had happened exactly, but he knew that it had been Edd's birthday, which was maybe why Edd was so upset about it. It was kind of weird to see his family so put off by it, then again he and Coco weren’t really close to her in the way their parents and Edd were. When he got to the office, the lady at the front desk kindly told him that he had to get pick up his brother from school and take him home. Eduardo gave an annoyed scowl before he left the building and eventually the campus._

_While he drove to the middle school, Eduardo found himself wondering whether something was actually wrong with his brother or if he was just being a little bitch. Eduardo knew that Laurel had moved somewhere else, at least that’s what Edd told him, but he expected him to be over it by now. It’s not like he couldn’t send letters to her to maintain communication, or like she died or something. Before he knew it, he was parked in front of the middle school with the car already off. He didn’t really remember getting there, but hey, at least he was there. With a huff, he stepped out of the old car and went into the school to go get his brother. The only good thing about this, was that he didn’t have to take the stupid math test over something they’d only been over three times. Gave him extra time to study, but he truly just didn’t care about it._

_Eduardo got to the front office that he knew fairly well, he was hastily led to the counselor’s office where he assumed his brother to be. As expected, Edd was in the office with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Quiet little gasps left him, which seemed to cue his shaking shoulders. Based on common sense, Eduardo could assume that Edd was crying rather than being a general weirdo like normal. He cleared his throat to grab the attention of his brother, but it didn’t work as Edd kept his head in his hands. With an annoyed sigh, Eduardo walked into the room and hesitantly rested a hand on Edd’s shoulder. “Hey, ready to go?” Edd seemed to flinch a bit before he nodded and stood up, adjusting his backpack so it wasn’t hanging off his shoulder uncomfortably. Eduardo wrapped an arm around Edd’s shoulder and quickly asked why he was crying so much. Edd gave a barely audible mumble in response, which prompted Eduardo to ask again. “Laurel..she- she died.”_

_Eduardo paused. Well, that would explain why Edd was acting weirder than normal, and why he wasn’t talking much to anybody. “Well..let’s go to McDonald’s, okay? You got me out of a math test, so I should thank you, huh?” Edd scoffed, but nodded as he followed Eduardo out of the school._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was a pretty good day. Eduardo got Edd large fries from McDonald’s and let him work on his car. He guessed after that he was pretty bad at it, because Eduardo never let him do that again, but he didn’t mind. It wasn’t really that fun anyway, because he didn’t know how to do it anyway.


	2. Weather Changes Moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd meets some weird seniors

There were only 170 days left of the school year, but Edd wasn’t sure he could do it. Everything was so much different than it was in eighth grade, he had friends, normal lunch schedule, the lunch room was called the cafeteria. In the high school, he had no friends, the lunch schedule was stupid (he didn’t get to eat with the people he used to be friends with - he figured that was why they weren’t friends anymore, because they didn’t get to see each other as often), and the lunch room was called the “Nutrition Center.” Edd didn’t like it - he could write an entire goddamn essay on why the “Nutrition Center” was bullshit, with points such as:  
The food wasn’t even nutritious! It was probably just ground up horse meat and bones with fake meat flavors. The government providing the food probably knows about it too, but will pretend not to so that they don’t get the fire for it, and the schools will.  
The only thing they served there was soggy french fries and cheeseburgers most of the time. Every other Friday they had the ever so cursed Square Pizza. It tasted good, but the shape ruins it.

That, however, was about the farthest Edd would be willing to elaborate for now. Other than that, high school was.. fine? Things were a little weird because, as previously stated nobody really talked to him because he was the freak that cried after beating the shit out of a kid that tried to beat the shit out of him. All his friends left him for better, less clingy and emotional groups that can actually keep up a conversation with them without stammering or changing the subject or spacing out. The lack of conversation didn’t really bother him, he was a pretty quiet guy in general, it was just the fact that nobody was open to the idea of talking to him. He wasn’t that weird, so eat a fat cock.

There were perks to it though, like the English teacher Mr. Torres. English was his last period of the day which meant that he ended the day on a good note. Mr. Torres’s first name was Mark. The only reason he knew that was because Mr. Torres said that he was allowed to call him Mark before or after class. When Edd had told his family about it at dinner, there were a few different reactions.  
Eduardo had just scoffed and said that Mr. Torres used to give him shit for not using big words for essays (which earned him a slap of the wrist and a brief scolding from his mother about using that kind of language at the dinner table.) Coco, his older sister (only by two years though) hadn’t said anything about the subject but glared at Eduardo when he said ‘shit’. His father grunted and said something about it being weird that a teacher wouldn’t keep the title with a freshman student. Edd didn’t say anything after that, deciding it was best to just hush up because of the awkwardness it caused. The rest of the night Edd was quiet.

Mr. Rubio- Mark was a very nice guy, and let Edd read at his own pace. In the first week of school, the class was reading Catcher In The Rye, which Edd had managed to knock out within a week - the class as a whole was only on chapter three. Now Edd got to have free time for the following class days and got to submit his essay earlier so he didn’t have to worry about it anymore. After finishing the book, and rereading it two more times, Edd decided that Catcher In The Rye was his new favorite book.

It was the Friday of the second week of school, and like there typically was, there was a football game for whatever reason. They hadn’t really had any time to practice, Edd noticed, but didn’t dwell on it too much. It didn’t matter how long they had to practice, anyway, because they were still beating the other team’s ass. This was the first game of the year, and also the first time Edd had ever been to a football game, even when Eduardo was on the team and in the school he hadn’t gone to a game. The noise always overwhelmed him, or maybe it was his loud dad who would scream at the TV when a game would come on - Edd assumed that the same thing happened at live games.  
But now, with Eduardo leaving to Penn State soon, there was no reason for their family to go. Which meant Edd could enjoy some peace away from his sister who cries over her boyfriend and his parents that argue too much.

Of course, Edd wasn’t paying much attention to the game and rather the people there. It may sound weird to you, but Edd took great interest in observing people’s mannerisms and personalities. When his father noticed this, when Edd was much younger, he made a joke that he should be a shrink. Edd, being 11, didn’t know what it meant, so he naturally went to the dictionary. He still didn’t understand what his father had meant by him being smaller, but decided not to look into it too much.

With a, probably already flat, soda in his hand, Edd made his way up the bleachers, weaving his way through all the people sitting in or hanging into the isle. He was nearly to the top row when he landed a nice seat with the fantastic view of a boy and a girl making out. It made him quite a bit uncomfortable, but as far as he’s seen there were no other open seats. To the left of him was another couple going at it, and Edd tried to seem as small as possible so that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be noticed by them. Luckily, they paid him no mind, and Edd could enjoy being a creepy motherfucker in peace. At his other side was a boy who he’d only seen be quiet shouting and hollering enthusiastically at the game, clapping his hands together once or twice. The shouting stopped and Edd promptly looked away, hoping that he wouldn’t notice that he was looking at him.

“Hey!” Said the boy, ‘Nothing’ was what people called him as a joke but he seemed pretty tired of it. Edd ignored the call, assuming that he was trying to get the attention of somebody else. A few moments later, Edd felt something light hit his arm. The boy looked down at the offending object, a wadded up piece of lined paper that had something writing on it, then in the direction of whoever through it at him. ‘Nothing’ from before waved and gestured for him to come over. With a sigh, Edd stood up and walked over, deciding it was better to socialize than sit alone at a football game like a weirdo.

‘Nothing’ scooted over to make room for Edd to sit down, patting the spot next to him. “You’re in my construction class, right?” Said ‘Nothing’ curiously. Edd nodded, sitting down next to him awkwardly, still seeming small and nervous. On the first day of school, ‘Nothing’ pulled a joke on the construction teacher Mr. Lamb. He had taken a grease pencil and drew on a fake goatee like the one Mr. Lamb sported, and done a pretty good impression of him - it got cut short unfortunately when Mr. Lamb came into the classroom and had the boy sit down.

\-------------------------------

‘Nothing’ had come to the front of the room with a grease pencil, and a few people in the back were already chuckling before it even happened. ‘Nothing’ must have told him what he was planning to do. He took the grease pencil and drew a few sloppy lines on his chin, and made his face all scrunched and squinty.  
“So today class, we will be building a birdhouse out of wood I bought with my own money because the school board would NEVER waste money on electoral classes-” He said with a fake American accent that failed to mask his own not-American accent. Everybody promptly stopped there laughing when Mr. Lamb walked through the door, and ‘Nothing’ looked like a deer in headlights, which seemed to trigger everyone’s chuckles more than the impression itself did. The teacher raised an eyebrow, and ‘Nothing’ promptly wiped his chin with his hand to get rid of the grease lines.

“You can take a seat, now.. Nothing.” Said Mr. Lamb with a grin, and ‘Nothing’ scoffed a laugh and went to his seat. The rest of the period, the other seniors in the back of the class poked fun at him for getting caught.

\-------------------------------

“So what are you doing here alone?” Asked the boy with the funny voice, cutting through his thoughts like a knife with butter. Edd flinched, glancing at ‘Nothing’ as he shrugged. “I didn’t want to go home, and since my parents aren’t here, it’s a good escape from it all.” Edd said, just barely loud enough to be heard over the roars of the, surprisingly large for a high school football game, crowd. Edd assumed that a lot of parents would be here to support their kid while they played the game, which was good he supposed. It was good for people to have parents there to support him, it just sucked that it made such a loud environment.

A few moments later a girl with orange hair came up the stands, taking a seat next to Edd without asking. Edd scooted over to make room for the girl, only to bump into ‘Nothing’. He huffed, squeezing in on himself tightly to take up less room - he was quite the bulky guy, but he managed to not take up too much room for the two seniors on either side of him. The girl with the orange hair glanced over at the pair before looking back at the game, flinching as ‘Nothing’ clapped and cheered loudly towards the game, along with the rest of the crowd - he seemed to be the loudest. “Who is this?” She asked in a monotone voice. Despite the tone of it, Edd found it to be the nicest sounding voice he’d ever heard.  
“Matty, this is uhh..” ‘Nothing’ sliced through the thought process, making Edd look over at him with his normal flat expression. “Edd.” He said, looking back at ‘Matty’, awaiting her response. He found himself staring - not really staring, obviously, he didn’t want to be creepy, he was just admiring her beauty, because she was quite beautiful despite all her splotchy skin and freckles. He thought that it made her look beautifully natural, not like the fake bitches at their school who cry when they’re called out for having fake tits that daddy paid for. ‘Matty’ didn’t wear a bunch of makeup, though he could see a glint of shimmery lip gloss in the light. Maybe that’s why people thought he was weird? Because he always noticed the littlest details in a person’s character.

“Edd, huh?” She asked gently, again, somehow managing to be heard over the obnoxiously loud crowd. Edd nodded, breaking his gaze so he didn’t seem even creepier as ‘Matty’ looked over at up him so they could talk properly, instead fixing his gaze on the couple that was making out next to him before. Now they were getting to be a little more frisky with each other, and Edd immediately felt a wave of repulsion rush over him, and had to look away from the pair and back at ‘Matty’. “Well, Edd, it’s nice to meet you,” her soft voice began with a soft smile, “I’m Matilda, and this (she gestured to ‘Nothing’, who seemed more invested in the game than the conversation happening next to him) Tord.”

Edd nodded slowly, looking over at Tord who’s eyes were locked on the game, and then he noticed that his eyes were really locked on a certain player on the field. The boy cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of both other people. “So are you two dating?” He asked quietly, almost like he was scared of saying the wrong thing. The two looked at a loss for words before they burst into hysterical laughter. Edd noticed how Matilda had the most beautiful, cute laugh, it made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, and a smile cross his face. He wanted to hear that laugh again.

“No, silly. He’s my step brother.”


End file.
